Bad coffee
by PeachtreeAmuto
Summary: What happens when one takes a true story and makes it happen to poor unsuspecting fictional characters!


**Peach: um sorry that I haven't done a story in a while.**

**Ikuto: are you kidding you'll be lucky if they still remember you!**

**Amu: Ikuto be nice! *hits Ikuto on the head with a book***

**Peach: thanks Amu! Now I have to tell-**

**Ikuto: who are those two people over there?**

**Peach:*smiles evilly* oh them, they're Kyoko and Ren from skip beat!**

**Kyoko: Hello *bows***

**Ren: Hi *gentlemanly smile*.**

**Peach: they're what this next story is about!**

**Ikuto: ah! Something's wrong! Peach is writing about stuff other then Amuto!**

**Amu:… Ikuto she's only written one story with only two chapters.**

**Ikuto: I thought you were a hard core Amuto shipper and that you weren't going to change?**

**Peach: Hey I am a hard core Amuto shipper!**

**[Peach and Ikuto continue to bicker]**

**Amu: sigh… Hey um Kyoko-chan you wanna do the disclaimer.**

**Kyoko: sure PeachtreeAmuto doesn't own shugo chara or skip beat.**

**Peach: Ren-kun read this out-loud *hands Ren paper with words on it and goes back to bicker with Ikuto***

**Ren: *looks at paper confused* PeachtreeAmuto wants everyone to know that she is currently taking humor based ideas for either shugo chara or skip beat.**

**Yoru: now go and read this story that Peach and her sister made up…well sorta.**

Ren watched as Kyoko took one sip of her coffee then abruptly stood up and marched to the sink spitting it out.

"That taste like a car tire," she stated wiping her mouth with a napkin. Ren had to suppress a laugh.

"And Mogami-san, how would you know what a tire taste like?" he asked with a smirk.

Kyoko pointed at the cup with a distasteful expression "it tastes like that" she said before saying something about needing water. Ren looked at the coffeepot raising an eyebrow _'it can't taste that bad_' he thought a he poured himself some.

Kyoko had just filled a cup with water to rinse her mouth when she heard someone spit in the sink.

Turning around she saw Ren with the same distasteful expression she had when she tried the coffee.

"You're right Mogami-chan it does taste like a car tire," he said as he grabbed himself a cup to fill with water.

After they had gotten rid of the bad taste in their mouths they looked over at the coffee.

"Um Tsuruga-san do we dump it?" Kyoko asked as she looked at the car tire coffee.

Ren and Kyoko both stared at the coffee that Kanae and Yashiro had made for them knowing that they could never drink it, but also not sure if they could dump it.

**Peach: this is a true story, my sister drank some of her coffee and she said and I quote 'I kid you not that tasted like a car tire'**

**Ikuto: I don't believe you.**

**M.C.S-older sister: victim of 'Tire tasting coffee': (holds out coffee cup) you don't believe me?**

**Ikuto: Nope.**

**M.C.S: Fine, drink this then. (Thrust cup at Ikuto)**

**Ikuto: (Smells coffee) That smells funny.**

**M.C.S: Hey you're the one who said you didn't believe me. Drink IT.**

**Ikuto: How do I know you didn't spike it or something?**

**M.C.S: I didn't spike it. This is the nasty tire tasting coffee. Now drink it you scaredy cat!**

**Ikuto:(Grabs cup. Mutters) I am not a scaredy cat. (Takes drink)**

**Peach/M.C.S: (Snicker) baaaakaaa.**

**Ikuto: *gags* oh my gosh! *Spits* What you put in that thing?! *Spits***

**Amu: (falls on floor laughing at the face Ikuto was making)**

**M.C.S: told'ya.**

**Kyoko grudges :*smirking* (takes picture of Ikuto).**

**Ikuto: Hey! What are you going to do with that? (Pointing at picture of Ikuto gagging on phone)**

**Kyoko grudges: oh I was gonna put it on facebook for all my chara friends.**

**Yoru: oh yeah I've been meaning to ask what are you? An X-egg Or a chara Nya?**

**Kyoko grudges: neither (peace out sign)**

**Kyoko and Ren: … Review…**

**Ren: (looks at Amu, Peach, and M.C.S who are all laughing at how stupid Ikuto looked. And at Ikuto who is yelling at thin air) *mutters* they must be crazy.**


End file.
